Normal Life
by ThaliaDensi
Summary: Deeks a Kensi sú spolu, majú dve deti. Tím rieši prípad drogových kartelov a bômb.
1. Chapter 1

PART 1  
„Ociii, poďme už!" zakričala Sandy ťahajúc Deeksa za rukáv.  
„No tak, Sandy, už som ti to hovoril," šepkal svojej dcérke do ucha a hladil ju jemne po vláskoch. „Za maminkou, môžeme ísť až zajtra." Snažil sa presviedčať svoju trojročnú dievčinku.  
„Ale, ociii. Prosím. Už som ju dlho nevidela."  
„Naozaj, Sand, dnes nemôžeme. Nepôjdeš so mnou a Montym do parku?"  
„No, keď sa nič iné nedá robiť," zamumlala Sandy a pobrala sa do predsienky obuť sa.

„Vyššie, oci, vyššie!"  
„Princezná moja, vyššie už ťa nezdvihnem," odpovedal Deeks a dvíhal svoju dcéru k oblakom. Tá bola veľmi šťastná a smiala sa ako už dlho nie.  
„Ale nóóóó´, zdvihneš, nie si baba."  
„Nie si na trojročné dieťa premúdrelá? Alebo som taký zábudlivý a držím sedemročné dievča?"  
„No tak oci, nepridávaj mi vek, to sa ženám nerobí. Som pyšná trojročná Sandy Sofia Deeksová."  
„No veď toto. Pôjdeme na zmrzlinu?"  
„Ánooo. A poviem ti jedno tajomstvo."  
Deeks Sandy vyhodil do vzduchu, chytil do náruče a do ucha jej pošepkal: „Počúvam."  
„Si lepší ako mama. Tá mi nedovolí zmrzlinku, nedvíha ma do výšky a nedovolí mi hrať sa s jej odznakom a putami."  
„Ale no tak, ona zasa robí iné veci, také, ktoré ja nerobím."  
„Napríklad?" Sandy vypočítavo dvihla obočie.  
„Chodí s tebou von, varí ti a kupuje oblečenie. A môžete sa spolu rozprávať o babských veciach."  
„No hej. Ale ty si lepší."  
„Milujem ťa." Deeks svoju dcérku pobozkal do vlasov a pomaly položil na zem. Pri tom myslel na Kensi a ako sa jej zdôverí s týmto tajomstvom. Ale, je to tajomstvo, takže jej to nepovie.

Náhle klapnutie dverí Deeksa zobudilo a on bleskovo pátral po svojej zbrani.  
Keď však zistil, že je to len Sandy, ukľudnil sa a posadil sa.  
„Čo sa deje, zlatíčko?"  
„Mala som zlý sen. Mamu aj teba postrelili a o mňa sa..." viac zo seba nedostala. Nemohla mu povedať, že... Rozvzlykala sa.  
„No ták, bol to len sen," povedal Deeks a objal ju. „Zlý sen. Poď sem."  
Nadkryl časť paplóna, Kensinu časť a Sandy sa hneď zababušila a pritúlila k ockovi.  
„Dobrú, princezná." Obaja zaspali spánkom spravodlivých

Malá Sandy sledovala budík a snažila sa ho hypnotizovať. Otec jej povedal, že pred ôsmou ju nemá budiť. Keďže mala len tri roky, šestku si pomýlila s osmičkou a omylom (alebo to plánovala?) zobudila Deeksa už o šiestej.  
Vychystali sa a pobrali do nemocnice.

Dvere nemocničnej izby sa otvorili a Deeks so Sandy vstúpili dovnútra. Videli Kensi ako spí, a hneď vedľa nej ležalo malé bábätko. Deeks sa usmial a keď sa na neho otočila jeho dcéra, priložil prst k ústam. Podišli spolu ku Kensi a naraz ju pobozkali na líce.  
„Dobré ráno, mami," pozdravila ju Sandy a vyliezla na nemocničnú posteľ. Kensi sa pomaly posadila a usmiala sa. Deeks jej podal kyticu a Sandy bonboniéru. Ona vstala a oboch ich objala. Deeks jej dal nežnú pusu na pery a obaja sledovali ako sa Sandy opatrne približuje k bábätku. „Ako sa volá?" opýtal sa Deeks.  
„Matthew Marty Deeks." Takže prvé a prostredné meno začínajú rovnakým písmenom ako u Sandy. „Je krásny," pošepol Deeks Kensi predtým, než ju pobozkal ešte vášnivejšie ako predtým.  
Tichú izbu naplnil plač.  
„A malý Matthew je hore." Kensi sa pousmiala a pobrala sa smerom k detskej postieľke.  
„Mami, kedy prídete domov?" opýtala sa zvedavo Sandy.  
„Čoskoro," odpovedala Kensi a pobozkala dcéru na čelo.  
Deeks ju zobral za ruku, posledný krát sa obzreli za Kens a pobrali sa domov.  
„Sand, zlatíčko, chceš ísť so mnou do práce a navštíviť uja Sama a Callena?"  
„A môžem byť s Nell a hrať sa s ňou ako minule? Prosíííím."  
„Uvidíme. A teraz šup, šup do auta."

Keď dorazili do centrály, ruka v ruke, bol tam len Callen.  
„Ujo Calleeeeen," výskala Sandy a utekala za Callenom. Skočila mu do lona a objala ho. Deeks sa pousmial.  
„Sandy, ako si vyrástla. Ako sa máš?"  
„Super! Práve sme sa s ockom vrátili od mamy a vieš čo?"  
„Nie, neviem, hovor."  
„Mám bratáááá."  
„Vážne?" Callen sa pozrel na Deeksa a ten sa spokojne usmial.  
„A ako sa volá?"  
„Matthew Marty Deeks, tak ho pomenovala mama."  
„A čo, nepáči sa ti to meno?"  
„Ja som jej radila niečo krajšie. Niečo ako Ken. Je to ako polka jej mena. A aj ako moja obľúbená postavička. Dá sa s ním hrať lepšie ako s nafintenou Barbie."  
Ich rozhovor preťalo Erikovo pískanie. Malá Sandy hneď otočila hlavu a rozbehla sa hore po schodoch. „Eríííík, ahoooj, kde je Nell?"  
„Ahoj, Sandy, neviem, ešte neprišla. Deeks, Callen, máme prípad. Musíte si švihnúť, keďže Kensi je na materskej a Sam na dovolenke. Nell bude s vami v teréne."  
„Takže sa so mnou nezahrá," povedala Sandy a posmutnela.  
„Neboj, zahráme sa inokedy," povedala Nell, ktorá medzitým prišla zo zadu a objala Sandy.  
„Môžeš pomôcť Hetty."  
„Môžem tu každému rozkazovať?"  
„To je niečo pre vás, slečna Deeksová."  
Sandy sa rozbehla aj za Hetty, aby ju objala. Potom zašla za Deeksom a ten si ju vyhodil na koňa, na plecia.  
„V Mexiku neďaleko hraníc vybuchla bomba a jej majiteľom je zjavne El-Khajdáf, nová tvár drogového kartelu Swensonovcov. Je dosť možné, že je to jedna z bomb, ktoré majú ohroziť LA. V neďalekom okolí LA má totiž prechodné sídlo kartel Mendozovcov."  
„Takže máme zaistiť bomby a pozatýkať členov kartelu," nahlas pouvažoval Callen.  
„Správne, agent Callen. Bežte, slečna Deeksová, poďte prosím so mnou."


	2. Chapter 2

„Na tri," zavelil Callen a Deeks prikývol.  
„Tri! NCIS" obaja vtrhli do skladu autopožičovne neďaleko filmových štúdií v Hollywoode.  
Na prvý pohľad tu bolo mŕtvo. Deeks si však všimol dohorievajúcu cigaretu a upozornil na to Callena. Ten prikývol. Pomaly sa poberali ďalej. Vtom okolo Deeksovho ucha zasvišťala guľka. Skoro ho trafila. Callen zaregistroval strelu a otočil sa a mieril útočníkovi na hrudník. Vystrieľal polku zásobníka, no toho hajzla netrafil.  
Ušiel. Keď už vedeli, že nikoho nenájdu, rozhodli sa poobzerať sa po sklade a urobili zopár fotiek. Potom sa pobrali naspäť do centrály.  
„Pán Deeks, poďte na slovíčko."  
„Áno, Hetty?"  
„Nemali by ste sem vodiť malú Sandy."  
„Čo je, totálne vás zničila?"  
„Je to aktívne dieťa. Rozvážne a múdre po matke, odvážne a prefíkané po otcovi. No pre jej dobro...a pre dobro tejto centrály..."  
„Viete, teraz bola dosť dlho bez Kensi a..."  
„Ja to chápem, pán Deeks."  
„Dobre, Hetty veď teraz bude Kens doma, tak budú všetci traja spolu."  
„Traja?"  
„Oh, áno, včera sa nám narodil syn. Matthew Marty Deeks."  
„Gratulujem."  
„Ociíííí." výskala Sandy a Eric utekal za ňou.  
„Máš veľmi hyperaktívnu dcéru, Deeks," dychčal Erik. „Skoro zablokovala vysielanie CNN."  
Sandy sa tvárila previnilo no Deeks sa usmieval.  
„Šikovná. Na trojročnú až príliš."  
„A to je dôvod, prečo by sem nemala chodiť. Národná bezpečnosť."  
„Dobre." zasmial sa Deeks. Poďme domov. Na dnes stačilo.  
„Eric, vďaka za stráženie, Hetty...aj tebe ďakujem."

„Hádaj čo budeme dnes s princeznou robiť?" Opýtal sa Deeks priväzujúc Sandy do autosedačky.  
„Čoooo?"  
„Pôjdeme do kina, na taký dobrý film, okej?"  
„Jasne. Zase nejaké rozprávočky pre malé deti."  
„A ty nie si malé dieťa?" pohľad jeho dcéry ho donútil zmeniť názor.  
„Prepáč, ty si veľmi zodpovedná slečna, tak poď, toto sa ti bude páčiť."

**_Dom Diega Swensona, Mexiko_**  
„Jeffry! Dnes máme zásielku na tieto ulice. Diego Swanson podal zoznam a aj veľmi vzácny tovar svojmu kuriérovi.  
Medzitým sa pobral do svojej skrýše plánovať pomstu. Mendoza a jeho kartel čoskoro zmiznú z histórie USA. On a jeho nový priateľ El-Khajdáf sa o to postarajú. Už majú všetko naplánované. Už len počkať na ten správny čas.  
"Šéfe?!" ozvalo sa z chodby  
"Áno?"  
"Myslím, že niekto niečo zistil. Ale všetko ide podľa plánu. Polícia si myslí, že všetko vie, a teraz...nech sa chytia do pasce. Zásielka je pripravená."  
"Vďaka, Carl. Dobrú noc. Nezabudni, pozajtra odlietame do Cape Town."  
"Áno, pane. Keď sa stretnete s Khajdáfom, povedzte aj jemu, že všetko ide podľa plánu."


	3. Chapter 3

PT.3  
"No tak, Sandy, poď prosím!" Deeks sa snažil presvedčiť svoju dcéru aby išla do škôlky.  
"Nie. Nepôjdem do diery plnej urevaných detí, hrozných jedál, ktoré ani nie sú hodné aby niesli názov jedlo a už vôbec tam nepôjdem bez toho, aby som nebola doma keď príde mama!"  
"Sand, no tak, buď rozumná. Vieš...ono to tam ani nie je také zlé. Spoznáš nových kamošov a tak. Navyše vieš, že už ťa nemôžem brať do práce. A v škôlke sa robia aj srandovné veci. Chodíte na výlety a učíte sa nové veci."  
"Ale ja tam nejdem."  
"Prosím." Deeks na ňu vrhol pohľad zroneného šteňaťa. Aj originálny pes by mu závidel.  
"Keď tak pekne prosíš...ale iba dnes."  
Hej, iba dnes ťa budem presviedčať ja. Zajtra už to necháme na Kensi. A možno sa ti tam zapáči, pomyslel si Deeks.  
"Poď, uvidíš, že to bude sranda."

"Nejak meškáš, Deeks."  
"Nehovor, Callen. Vieš aké je to namáhavé presviedčať to najtvrdohlavejšie dieťa, že v škôlke je sranda? Zvlášť ak nie je?"  
"Na to ste s Kensi nemysleli, keď ste sa rozhodli mať deti?," dodal uštipačne, ale myslel to zo srandy a usmial sa.  
"Nie. Ale snáď si to tam užije. Niečo nové o neznámom strelcovi?"  
"Nie, nič."  
"Tým si nebuď taký istý, G," ozval sa Eric zhora.

"Čo ste našli?" Deeks aj Callen sa pobrali hore do operačného.  
"Ohorok z cigarety."  
"Ten, ktorý som si ako správny detektív všimol?"  
"Hej, ten. Sú na ňom stopy DNA. Muž, ktorý ju fajčil asi moc slintal."  
"Ktovie po čom," uchechtol sa Deeks.  
"A kto je ten muž?" opýtal sa Callen.  
"Omyl, je to žena. Mária Swensonová. Manželka Diega Swensona."  
"Drogový boss má ženu? Nie sú títo týpci typické šlapky?"  
"Zjavne je to výnimka. Ako aj v iných veciach."  
Rozhovor prerušilo pípanie.  
"Máme zhodu. Dopravné kamery, tu je adresa."  
"Vďaka Eric, budeme v kontakte."

"Deeks...ako sa má Kensi?," pýtal sa Callen zatiaľ čo ako správni občania čakali na červenej na semafóre na zelenú.  
"Ále fajn. Len sa asi moc nenaspí. Je to dosť ťažké starať sa o dve malé deti."  
"A ufrflaného, večne nadržaného manžela.," dodal Callen.  
"Hahaha, vtipné. Normálne vtip roka. A poď už, je zelená."

"Ten čierny Mercedes patrí Marii Swensonovej, takže v tom dome by mohla byť ona."  
"Hej, mohla," pritakal Deeks.

"Deeks, choď zo zadu, Nell je na ceste."  
"Okej, G. Máme nejaký plán?"  
"Hej. Vojdem dnu, zatknem Máriu, vypočujeme ju a uvidíme čo ďalej."  
"Vcelku jednoduchý plán. Ak sa niečo nepokazí."

**_Dom Diega Swensona, Mexiko_**

"Diego, zlatíčko, si tam?"  
"Áno, poklad, som. Prečo voláš?"  
"Okolo nášho úkrytu sa motajú dvaja divní panáci."  
"To by mohli byť Robie a Luke, majú u nás objednané. Otvor im a privítaj ich."  
"Dobre. Veď ešte zavolám. Maj sa."  
"Aj ty."

"Robie, Luke?" vystrašená Mária otvorila dvere.  
"Hej to sme my," zaklamal Callen.  
"Teší ma," Deeks prijal hru. Zapol kameru a aj odpočúvanie.  
"Čo to robíte?" Opýtala sa neveriacky Mária.  
"Ále, poštípal ma nejaký hmyz."  
"Aha. Chcete ten tovar teraz, alebo ste sa s Diegom dohodli inak?"  
"No, pozrieť to môžme aj teraz, ale asi zájdeme za Diegom a opýtame sa ho osobne."  
"Jasne, poďte ďalej."  
Dom-úkryt Swensonovcov na prvý pohľad pôsobil útulne. Bol vymaľovaný na oranžovo a na stene viseli moderné obrazy.  
"Cíťte sa pohodlne, o chvíľu som naspäť." Odišla na prvé poschodie a usmiala sa.  
"Čo teraz, G? Tvoj plán zlyhal. Plán B?"  
"Pán Deeks, pán Callen," ozvalo sa zo sluchátka.  
"Áno, Hetty?"  
"Obzrite tovar, Nell sa bude vydávať za poslíčka pizze a zamestná Máriu Swensonovú. Vy zatiaľ skontrolujte nebezpečnosť tovaru. Ak pôjde o drogy, odmietnite to."

"Jasné."  
"Čo, prosím?"  
"Nič, nič, len sme sa rozprávali čo spravíme s tovarom."  
"No, veľa vecí sa s ním robiť nedá," pousmiala sa nechápavo Mária.  
"Nech sa páči."  
Deeks a Callen otvorili kufrík. Boli dosť šokovaný jeho obsahom.


	4. Chapter 4

Dívali sa na mikrozariadenie určené asi na špionáž.  
„Mária, ehm kde tu je toaleta?" opýtal sa Callen.  
„Hore po schodoch, druhé dvere vľavo."  
„Vďaka."  
Klopanie dverí donútilo Deeksa aj Máriu zbystriť pozornosť.  
„Kto je?," pýtala sa Mária.  
„Pizza!"  
Deeks spoznal Nellin zvonivý hlas a poriadne mu odľahlo. Mohli to byť naozajstný Robie a Luke. A to by mali veľký problém.  
_-Medzitým na WC-_  
„Eric, čo to je?"  
„Myslím, Callen, že je to... Tu to máme. Hackol som sa do serveru a ... je to viacúčelové zariadenie. Dokáže vybuchnúť, nahrávať video aj audiozáznam, dá sa z toho strieľať a má to zabudované GPS a polohy nejakých bodov. Ešte neviem čo alebo kto to je, ale pustím sa do toho. Ach, tak mi tu chýba Nell."  
„Hej, Eric." Callen sa na neho pozrel s typickým _Callenovským_ pohľadom.  
„Máš pravdu, len pokoj. Držím palce."

„Ale ja som si žiadnu pizzu neobjednala."  
„No, to je mi ľúto, ale máme tu vaše meno aj adresu."  
„Ale ja som ju nechcela."  
„No tak, veď predsa neodmietnete našu špecialitku, recept priamo z Talianska. Náš poklad. Jej neodolateľná chuť, chrumkavé a zároveň jemné cesto, jemná vrstva rajčinovej omáčky s roztopeným parmezánom..." Nell sa vžila do tejto role a vyzerala veľmi presvedčivo.  
„Mária, myslím, že by ste tú pizzu mali kúpiť."  
„Nemám pri sebe hotovosť. Vy áno?"  
„Nie."  
„Je mi ľúto, milá dáma, ale nemáme záujem."  
„A dosť! Viete, aké je to ťažké! Chodíte po celom meste, dostávate mizerný plat...!"  
„Dobre, dobre, idem sa hore pozrieť pre peniaze."  
„Hetty vám posiela ploštice, máte ich tu umiestniť.," sykla Nell Deeksovi keď popri ňom prechádzala.  
„O ou, asi máme spoločnosť. Zdrž Swensonovú v dome."  
„Kto ste?"  
„Ja? Ja som priateľ tejto slečny," pokynul na Nell.  
„Ahá. A čo tu robíte?"  
„Objednala si pizzu. A vy?"  
„Ja a Luke sme prišli po...ehm...niečo nám dlží."  
„Viete čo chlapci, nemali by ste ju teraz otravovať. Má so svojím manželom starosti."  
„No viete, chceli by sme ju vidieť..."  
„To nebude možné," do debaty sa priplietla aj Nell.  
„Prečo?"  
„Práve skolabovala. Volajte 911."

„Čo myslíte, čo sa jej stalo?" Táto otázka trápila každého v centrále.  
„Je v kóme a možno sa neprebudí. Lekári nenašli nič v jej krvnom obehu a nič nezvyčajné."  
„Pán Callen, máte zariadenie?"  
„Áno, Hetty."  
„Je len otázkou času, kedy Swenson a jeho chlapi zistia, že ich niekto vodí za nos."  
„Niečo nové s bombami, Eric?"  
„Nie."  
„Dobre, agenti, môžete ísť domov, dnes už nič nevyriešime."

„Je niekto doma?" Deeks sa tešil, dúfal, že Kensi aj malý Matt budú doma.  
„Psssst, malý práve zaspal," ozvala sa Kensi a Deeks sa pousmial.  
„Pre Sandy treba ísť až o hodinku a malý Matthew spí..."  
„Mhmmm... Takže vieš, čo budeme robiťť?"  
„To, čo som posledných pár týždňov dlho nerobil...a určite ani ty."  
„Deeks, Deeks, Deeks..." Kensi sa smiala od ucha k uchu. Tak jej chýbal, keď bola preč.

„Naozaj musím?"  
„Marty, nemôžme nechať malú Sandy v škôlke dlhšie, ako ... no čo ak sa jej tam nepáčilo a..."  
„Ale naozaj nemienim...Ale no tak. Aký chlap s normálnym rozumom by teraz vstal, obliekol sa a išiel do toho dažďa pre uplakané dieťa?"  
„No, neviem...žeby Marty Deeks?"  
„Máš pravdu, je to pre Sand. Keď sa vrátim...túto činnosť dotiahneme do konca!"  
Obaja sa zasmiali a v objatí zostali ležať a vdychovali vôňu jeden druhého. Obaja toho druhého tak postrádali...  
„Už idem. Oddýchni si." Deeks Kensi pobozkal na čelo a pobral sa do škôlky pre svoju dcéru.


	5. The HappyEnd?

„Tak ako bolo v škôlke, Sand?" Opýtal sa Deeks dcéry.  
„Dalo sa to vydržať."  
„Hádaj kto je doma!"  
„Mamáááááá?"  
„Áno. Ale malý Matt spí, tak musíš byť tíško."  
Sandy prikývla na súhlas a sledovala, ako kvapky dažďa dopadajú na čelné sklo. Tisíce kvapiek vody. Auto v protismere sa nebezpečne vyrútilo oproti.  
„Tatí, pozor!"  
Deeks urobil nebezpečný manéver a len tak tak sa vyhol kolízii.  
„To je magor. Mal by som ho zatknúť. Si okej, poklad?" Pozrel sa do zrkadla a pohľad uprel na šokovanú dcéru. „To bolo super! Ešte raz, prosím!" Deeksovi odľahlo, že je v poriadku. To ešte nevedel, že za volantom sedel Jack. Áno, ten Jack. Po štvrťhodine už vchádzali na príjazdovú cestu rodinného domu. Sandy si obliekla pršiplášť a vyskočila z auta. Rozbehla sa ku vchodovým dverám. Nemyslela na to, že keď bude bežať, všetka ta voda zo zeme sa ocitne na jej nohaviciach. Bolo jej to jedno. Hlavne, že uvidí mamu. Zaklopala a čakala. Keď jej Kensi otvorila, Sandy už už chcela zvýsknuť. Hodila sa jej okolo pásu a silno ju objala.  
„Chýbala si mi, mami."  
„Aj ty mne, srdiečko. Kde je ocko?"  
Až potom si všimla Deeksa, ktorý vyzeral veľmi komicky. S lupou obhliadal auto a zisťoval škody. V lejaku.  
„Čo to robí, Sand?"  
„Nooo, taký ujo do nás skoro nabúral. Tatino však urobil tááááákýýý, no proste sa mu uhol. Skoro sme narazili, ale jeho pohotové reflexy, rýchlo stočil volant...bola to sranda."  
Nebola by to sranda, kebyže si ublížite, pomyslela si Kensi.  
„Aha," prehovorila napokon. „Nejaké škody, Sherlock?" Usmievala sa, no vo vnútri sa však cítila inak. Mala tušenie, kto za tým stojí.  
„Nie, idem dnu."  
Vo vnútri zašla Sandy na poschodie, do kúpeľne.  
„Nespláchni sa tam!" Zakričal za ňou Deeks.  
„Nepamätáš si vodiča?"  
„Akého...?"  
„Sandy."  
„Aha. Naše ukecané dievčatko. No nie, nevšimol, mal som dosť starostí s udržaním auta na ceste."  
„Mám totiž podozrenie...Bol tu Jack. Chcel odomňa...A ja som mu to nedala...Vyhrážal sa a..."  
„Čo chcel, Kens?"  
„Niečo po mojom otcovi."  
„Myslíš, že..." prehltol a ani nemusel položiť otázku.  
„Ale odkiaľ?"  
„Sleduje nás. Deeks nikdy som to nepovedala, teda v tomto zmysle, ale bojím sa. O teba, Sandy, Matta."  
„Neboj sa." Podišiel k nej bližšie a jemne jej šeptal do ucha. „Máš nielen mňa, ale aj celý tím. Zavolám Erikovi. Ty sa usmej, tak ti to veľmi sluší. Nemysli na to. Mysli na naše deti, mňa, Callena v bikinách..."  
„Callena v bikinách?"  
„A Sama ako exotickú tanečnicu s ukulele, kokosmi na prsiach a trávovou sukňou."  
„Deeks!" Vybuchla do smiechu a on ju pobozkal. Najprv na čelo, potom na pery. Ona si utrela slzy a objala ho. „Predstav si Hetty ako Santa Clausa."  
„No vidíš, Kens aj ty máš pekelne dobrú fantáziu."  
Matthewov plač ju prinútil ísť za ním. Uprostred cesty sa zrazila so Sandy. V ruke držala Jackovu fotku.  
„Odkiaľ-?"  
„Som dcéra detektíva a agentky. Tieto veci mám v malíčku. Toto je ten magor,"  
„Ako to hovoríš?"  
„Tak ho nazval ocko. No proste on nás chcel zraziť."  
„A to-?"  
„Počúvala som rozhovor medzi tebou a ockom. Skoro som sa pocikala keď hovoril o ujovi Callenovi."  
„Sandy Sofia Deeksová! Ako sa opovažuješ odpočúvať tajné rozhovory?"  
Sandy hodila šteňacie očká. Vyzerala presne ako jej otec, ibaže v ženskom, teda dievčatkovskom prevedení.

„Erik?"  
„Áno?"  
„Máš kamery z East Road 32/B?"  
„Vyčkaj...áno. Prečo?"  
„Dajme tomu, že niekto dostal „náhodou" šmyk."  
„Pozrime sa kto to bol...Bol to..."  
„Jack?"  
„Ako vieš?"  
„Ale nič. Moje dievčatá sú veľmi dobré vo veciach týkajúcich sa detektívno-agentskej práce."  
„Že váhaš. Ešte niečo čo pre teba môžem urobiť?"  
„Teraz nie, Erik, ale vďaka. Zatiaľ sa maj."

**_Medzitým niekde za Los Angeles_**

„Diego! Niečo sa tu pokazilo asi vybuchneme!"  
„Čo?"  
Ďalšie slová zanikli v obrovskom výbuchu.

**_Operačné_**

„Tomu sa hovorí zle odpálená bomba."  
„Tomu sa hovorí zlé miesto a zlý čas, Deeks."  
„Obaja máte pravdu. Callen, v aute boli Swenson, Khajdáf, vodič, a neidentifikovaná obeť, zatiaľ."  
„Máme po prípade?"  
„Áno, agent Callen," povedal Granger vchádzajúc do operačného. „Toto sa nás už netýka."

Deeks sa vracal z operačného. Pred domom si všimol zaparkovanú čiernu dodávku. Spomalil a zbystril pozornosť. Nič sa však nedialo. Vošiel dnu a musel sa usmiať. Kensi čistila, teda pokúšala sa o to, Sandyne zuby. Tej sa to však nepáčilo.  
„Dobrý večer, rodinka," zdvorilo pozdravil.  
„Ahoj," Kensi odzdravila veselo, no v očiach mala zúfalstvo. Sandy mlčala ako hrob.  
Hneď po procese so zubami vybehla po schodoch do svojej izby.  
„Čo jej je?"  
„Tvrdí, že už ju nemám rada. Len Matta."  
„Á, súrodenecká žiarlivosť. A to má Matthew len niekoľko dní. Idem sa s ňou porozprávať."  
„Ďakujem. Ja ti pripravím večeru."  
„Vďaka, láska."  
Deeks vyšiel po schodoch a priložil ucho k dverám detskej izby. Počul vzlykanie.  
„Sandy?"  
„Čo je?"  
Nevedel, čo presne povedať. Ale niekedy sú slová zbytočné. Prisadol si na jej posteľ a vyložil si ju na kolená. „Teraz ti niečo poviem. Ja aj mama ťa veľmi milujeme. S Matthewom ste náš najväčší poklad. Ty si naša najobľúbenejšia prvorodená dcéra. A prisahám, že aj vždy budeš. Pozri, niečo som ti kúpil." Okolo krku jej zapol srdiečko na retiazke. „Ďakujem, oci. Aj ja vás millujem. Teba viac."  
Objala ho. „Poď spať, dnes to bol dlhý deň." Sandy prikývla a zasunula sa pod prikrývku. On ju pobozkal na čelo a pomaly odišiel z izby.  
„Ukecal si ju?"  
Deeks prikývol.  
„Som hrozná matka."  
„Kens, nie si. Si dokonalá partnerka, manželka, kamarátka, matka, milenka..."  
„Hlavne milenka, že?"  
„Vo všetkom si najlepšia a to ty vieš."

**_Niekedy v noci_**

„Marty, Marty, zobuď sa!"  
„Čo je? Horí?!"  
„Horšie! Sandy je preč?"  
„Čooo? A do riti!"  
„Čo myslíš, kde je, čo máme robiť, och Marty!" Teraz to napätie nevydržala a rozplakala sa. Výcvik ju učil zachovať chladnú hlavu pri akýchkoľvek situáciách, ale na toto ju nikto nepripravil. Bola matka. To sa nikto nenaučí, byť matkou. A nie vždy sú matky dokonalé, ale učia sa z vlastných chýb. Ale toto...  
„Šššš, nájdeme ju, bude to dobré," Deeks Kensi objal a hladil po vlasoch. Naozaj veril, že bude.

**_Inde_**

„Kam ma veziete?"  
„Drž hubu, krpatá!"  
„Chcete ma zabiť?"  
„To ešte uvidíme."  
„To sa vám nepodarí. Nikdy."  
„A kto ťa zachráni? Rodičia asi nie. Tí majú plno práce s malým Matthewom."  
„Ak sa niečo stane môjmu malému bračekovi, alebo rodičom, tak...to nedopadne dobre! Pre vás!"  
„Niečo mi musíš povedať. Tvoja mama má doma skrytú krabicu."  
„Akú krabicu?"  
„Nerob sa, že nevieš. Určite si zvedavá a vieš, akú krabicu myslím. Je na nej napísané D.B."  
„Nepoznám čísla."  
Sandy bola vynikajúca klamárka. Zistila aj to, že ju ten muž, Jack ju zle spútal. Musí mu ujsť. Vedela, že je schopný vraždiť. Len kvôli mame a jej krabici. Jack vytiahol nôž a prstami prechádzal po čepeli.  
„Ako chceš zomrieť? Nožom, či zbraňou?"  
„Vyberám si možnosť C. Na starobu. Dnes nezomriem."  
„To si len myslíš."  
„Povedzte to mame." Hlavou kývla za Jacka. Ten sa otočil. Sandy využila jeho nepozornosť a vyšmykla sa z lana. Rozbehla sa po budove. Už od malička bol jej vzorom Kevin McCalister (film Sám Doma.). Vždy sa na tom filme s rodičmi smiali, hlavne na hlúpych zločincoch a prefíkanom chlapcovi. Chcela Jackovi a jeho kumpánom niečo vyviesť, ale nestihla. Za sebou počula hlasy. Rýchlo sa rozbehla a vliezla do kovovej skrinky, ktorá stála vľavo. Zo zatajeným dychom čakala, čo sa bude diať.  
„Máme smolu. Tá krpaňa zdrhla."  
„Určite sa stratí. Toto je LA. Nemá šancu. Poďme do domu Deeksovcov a zoberme si, čo chceme."  
Sandy vycítila, že slovo _Deeksovcov_ nevyslovil dvakrát nadšene. Ale mal pravdu. Stratí sa. Za pokus nič nedá. Vybehla do stále pretrvávajúceho dažďa. Už bola unavená a chcela to vzdať. Potom si však všimla chlapca zo škôlky. „Toby!" Zakričala. Chlapec otočil hlavu. Jeho matka tiež. Sandy by sa opýtala, čo robia tak neskoro vonku, ale vzhľadom k situácii...to nechala tak.  
„Ahoj, slečna."  
„Dobrý...huh...večer."  
„Čo robíš tak neskoro večer vonku? Sama?"  
„To je teraz jedno, jedného dňa vám to poviem. Teraz prosím zavolajte ockovi a mame."  
„Jasne. Číslo?"  
Sandy ho nadiktovala a čakala. Hneď si vypýtala mamu k telefónu.  
„Mami!"  
„Sandy! Si v poriadku, kde si? Pošlem tam ocka!"  
„Neviem kde som, držal ma v zajatí, ten Jack. Ušla som. Chce nejakú krabicu. Ochráň ju."  
„Vďaka poklad. Daj mi tú pani, prosím."  
Tobyho matka a Kensi vybavili všetky záležitosti a Sandy zaspala. Keď si po ňu prišiel Deeks, bola celá mimo. Poďakoval sa a pani Summersciutovej dal bonboniéru.  
Kensi vyčkávala s nabitou zbraňou. Na Jacka, ale aj na polovicu svojej rodiny.  
Na mobil jej prišlo video z neznámeho čísla. Stlačila play. Videla, ako sa Jackovo auto roztrhlo na milión kúskov. Aj s ním. Z telefónu sa ozval hlas. To bolo pre teba Kensi. Pre tvojho otca. A pre tvoju rodinu. Keď dostaneš toto video, budem mŕtvy. Nezabudni ho vymazať. –Pán X.  
Kensi bola šokovaná, a nevedela čo robiť. Niekto zaklopal na dvere a ona stále so zbraňou otvorila Deeksovi.  
„Vzdávam sa," potichu zašepkal.  
Všetci sa usmiali, aj Sandy, ktorá sa zobudila.  
„Milujem vás," zahlásil Deeks.  
„Aj ja," odvetila Sandy.  
„Ja vás viac." Kensi sa usmiala na rodinku.  
Matthew sa rozplakal.  
„Aj on nás," prehlásila Sandy s úsmevom.

-THE END-


End file.
